Lamezone Collections
The Lamezone Collections are four anthologies of multiple comics, sketches, and songs made by Cate and guests over the years. All four collections are available online to download for free, but also if you can please support Cate's works by either donating to her paypal (lamezonenet@gmail.com) or donate monthly to her patreon. Lamezone Collection One * Cherry - A bunch of critter folks go and investigate a ghostly house, and stumble upon the horror that is "Ynce Iche". Also features a make-out scene between the two main characters. * [http://lamezone.wikia.com/wiki/Crittlers#Crittlers_no.2 Crittlers No. 2] - Join Mikey, Wheels, and T.J. for fun Crittler stories! Includes a collect the dots puzzle, maze, and a code for Crittler coins. * Bearzine - "INTENSE. RESEARCH AND STUDY. OF THE "BEAR". I LEAVE NO STONE UNTURNED. IN MY DOCUMENTATION OF THE BEAR PHENOMENA. MY FINDINGS, research session oct 2012 ARE COLLECTED HERE. MUCH TO LEARN. MUCH TO EXPERIENCE! PLEASE EXPLORE MY FINDINGS" ** Epilepsy warning for flashing colors, make sure to enable the appropriate option in the beginning for safe reading. * Visitor - A photo collection of seen objects and entities such as a slime warning and Mt. Death. * Lamezine 002 preview - A preview of the hit series Lamezine 002, which debuted March 2013. Lamezone Collection Two * Assorted Garbages No. 2 - A collection of sketches and drawings done by Cate Wurtz. * Hail Gay Satan - A collection of both Cate and guests' works into the phenomenon that is gay satanism. Introduces demon characters Krystal and Junk and a bunch of other critters enganging in lewd acts. * Selected ffff. - Collection of ffff. and other comics and collages. ** This collection part might get corrupted and become unreadable after unzipping files. If that happens, open up the main Lamezone Collection Two.zip file and view the ffff. images individually as the online page may not load. * [[The Body is a System|'The Body is a System']] - A 24-page self contained story involving the bloodwolfe and a fellow in the wilderness. Was physically printed at one time in 2011. Lamezone Collection Three * Defiance of the Crow - Pilot episode for Crow Cillers! Contains subtitles for a more immersive televised experience. * Superlemon Original Soundtrack / Development Art Collection - A point-and-click adventure containing characters such as Brother Marcus, Berkeley(s), and "Ynce Iche". In addition, there's also the full OST for Superlemon. * Massmassacre - A photo and art collage series. You can also fight crittlers for some sweet experience points and loot. * Assorted Garbages No. 3 - Even more miscellaneous sketches and drawings done by Cate. Lamezone Collection Four * Ghost on Tape (Audio/Visual) - A story told both through comics and assorted pictures as well as a full soundtrack. Contains an outtakes of the soundtrack as well if that's your thing. * [[Hail Gay Satan|'Hail Gay Satan 2']] - A squeal to the first HGS, even more gay satanic critters this time by Cate and guest artists. Crystal and Junk make a comeback and take care of two little gals, a very hearwarming story! * The Powerful Puff Girls Kill Crimes - Comics and drawings of the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom is kind of a jerk in this one and wants everyone to know how smart she is. * Assorted Garbages No. 4 - Another series of a bunch of stuff, from sketches to drawings to even photos of the artist and the environment. Category:Comics Category:Offline Comics